Animal React to Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Animal react to the new game of Five Night at Freddy's 2. You think can be weird and all, but I will also use the character that are half animal like Heather and Mari. Also, when a character speak or say nothing, they are in a different react room then the others. (The game start with the player is Freddy, the mouse move to the right and see Bonnie. When the mouse look to the left, the player/Freddy see Chica. Then the player will see a black screen. 3 new bot show in the main menu. Little bit show the old one, too. Burn show to play it.) Burn: Um...I never got to play the first, why are you letting me play the second?! Froze: (Smell the computer, then stop) Da fuck... Cone: Wait! You'll give me the second one, but you won't give me the first one. Bro: (Look at the title) You fucker... Heather: (Look at the title) Oh-no, no! Are you taking me that Scott, Pinkie and I are going to do another movie on this bullshit?! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ON DEVIANT! Allison: What?! No! I won't do that to you, Heather. Heather: Oh, that's news. Tucker: I never got a chance to play the first game. Baylee: Well, my first time on this show and... (Look at the bot) they look creepy as fuck. I bet this is going to be a great reaction. Jackson: You want to know my reaction to this game I barely know. Look people, this can be worse then the Ice bucket challenge! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US?! Mari: Oh, this shit! You might as like put our reaction on YouTube now. COME ON, DO IT ALLISON! Marley-San: I thought we were done with this. Why are we doing this shit again?! Polar DJ: (Start the game and show the lording. Then he is in the office with light, fan, picture on the wall, and no doors.) Oh, this is awesome. No, not really, I was joking with you all. (Move the mouse over on the right arrow and click on it. The camera come up and show the show stage.) Polar DJ: God, the camera scare me. Fuck (Laugh) Jackson: (Click on the camera) Hey look. It's the new Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Freddy shouldn't have blushes, he's a male. Heather: Look at the new shitty character. I should be happy because I'm Heather. I'm somehow not using my happy tone. Marley-San: (Look in different camera and saw the Mangle) Oh, is that the new Foxy or what? Burn: Never got the story what's going on. *Phone ring* Jackson: Answer the phone. *Phone ring* Jackson: Answer the phone! *Phone ring* Jackson: My fucking player doesn't get the phone. *Phone ring again, but pick up* Phone Guy: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Marley-San: I see this person is still alive. Heather: I thought you were dead. Tucker: Who's this? Burn: Someone talking. Shut up everyone. Phone Guy: Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? (clears throat) But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. 1AM Froze: True. Cone: I don't get this game. Do I have to listen to this guy? Bro: It's really awesome that they bot can move around at day time, but doesn't that mean they can move during night? Baylee: Isn't there a mute button around here? (Move mouse around, then use lights in each room) None of the animal move. So, I might win this game. Phone Guy: Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Marley-San: Awesome, I can leave it off the rest of my life and none of the animatronics can attack me. I can win this game. Polar DJ: Well, that's nice. (Click the red arrow on the bottom left and the head show up) Well, at least I'm safe for now. Phone Guy: Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. *Phone end* Heather: I don't know what to say. I get to put on a Freddy's head, if I ran out of light, the building won't go dark and guess what? There's no doors. Awesome. Tucker: This game might have some back story. So, I'm really in to playing this game which I am. 2AM Mari: (Check all the camera, then saw the Prize Corner with the music box. She wound it up to full and put the camera down.) ... Polar DJ: (See a caution sign to the right bottom.) What is that? (Click on the camera and saw Cam 11 with the caution. He click on Cam 11 and saw the music box was about to end. He click on the music box and it was full.) Burn: This is boring. (Look back at the camera ((At the Show Stage)) and saw Toy Bonnie or Bon Bon not there.) Um...wasn't there a bunny there? Marley-San: (A caution come up, but didn't see it by turning on the light on the room.) The lights go out really fast. (The caution was now gone.) Baylee: (See Toy Freddy in the hallway) How did he got over here from the show stage?! Damn dude. You look too fat to run that fast. Froze: ...(See Toy Bonnie in the right vent) My chance to use the Freddy head. (Use the Freddy's head) Yea. (When Toy Bonnie came in the office, the office light was turning go and off. Froze saw Toy Bonnie looking at him. Then she was out of the office.) ...did you saw that? 3AM Marley-San: ...(Use the light on the hallway and use the Freddy's head.) The guy said I can use this any time I want. (The Marietta (The puppet) attack him. Marley-San was 4 away from the computer.) AH, FUCKING HELL! (Game Over for Marley-San) Marley-San: Fuck. What was that? That didn't even look like one of the animations! Heather: What am I support to do?! I have nothing to do but to watch! (The Marietta attack) AH! MOTHER OF KITTEN FURRY! (Game Over for Heather) Heather: This is worse then Hell Kitty. Get it? Fuck you then. Burn: (See Toy Chica in the hallway) These animal are smart, are they? (Put on the mask) I'm Freddy's, fear me. 4AM Bro: (Look at Part/Service where the old bots are) Awww. (When he put the camera down, Toy Bonnie attack.) AAAHHHHH! (Ran 6 away from the computer) (Game Over for Bro) 3 hours later Allison ©: Since the game was so long, we have to stop playing the game. So... (Pending) Category:React Episodes